


Tales of Rarijack

by Wendy_Gowak



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Random & Short, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Gowak/pseuds/Wendy_Gowak
Summary: Rarity and Applejack are dating, which obviously causes plenty of silly and cute scenarios and sometimes some interesting discussions about relationships. Here are a few of them.





	1. Bad Dreams

“Twilight?”

“Yes, Rarity?”

“Are you okay darling? You’ve been rather aloof…”

To be fair, Twilight was really distracted at the moment. However, due to the nature of said distraction, also known as Applejack hidden behind one of the lab’s desks, she could not really talk about it to Rarity.

“It’s nothing!” she lied to the fashionista. “What were you saying?”

“I wished to know if perchance you’d met Applejack today?”

Twilight could feel the weight of her friend’s trust weighing on her shoulder.

“Oh! Oh… well… I might have seen her at some point in the day though it’s hard to exactly tell you when considering how time is both a social construct and a variable affected by mass… but I’m pretty sure that at some point in time…”

Rarity sighed tiredly. “Well, if yo do see her from this point in time, tell that her girlfriend is looking everywhere for here and that when I put my hand on her…” Rarity hesitated. There was such a thing as too much information and poor Twilight should not be subjected to whatever the lack of affection could drive her to do to a certain rural girl. “Tell her I’m looking for her and that I need to see her as soon as possible.”

Rarity left the room in a hurry. Twilight and Applejack let out a breath of relief.

“I never want to do that again…”

“I’m sorry Twilight… I know I shouldn’t make you…-” Applejack tried hard not to call it a lie and it felt somehow worse “- cover up for me but I can’t face her at the moment.”

“Is something wrong?” Twilight thought about it for a second. “Apart from hiding from her, I suppose…”

“Well… I’m not sure…”

“Oh… well… in any case, you should probably talk to her about it.”

“I suppose I might…” Applejack said, leaving the laboratory after having checked that Rarity was not in the vicinity.

_Or I could hide a day or two…_

 

* * *

 

Rarity was distraught. She had combed Canterlot high through and through and no one had seen Applejack. She was increasingly tempted to believe Pinkie’s nonsense about a ‘hide and seek competition’.

Why couldn’t she find her girlfriend?

 _Am I being…_  Rarity chased off the thought before it could take root in her mind.  _None of this nonsense  Rarity! You’re an incredible girlfriend and I will not tolerate the use of the D-word in any shape or form even in thoughts._  She slapped both her cheek as if to chase away the negativity from her mind. The experience was a painful and mitigated success.

 _I could go for a hug about right now…_  she thought, massaging her cheeks.

Her phone rang. It was out of her pocket faster than Fluttershy would leave a crowded room. To her disappointment, it was not Applejack, however, it was intriguing enough to distract her.

>> **From** : Sunset  
>> **Msg** : Behind school next to the gym in 10 min.

 

* * *

 

Applejack was on edge. Avoiding Rarity all day was taking a toll on her. Not only she had willingly ignored her girlfriend all day but on top of that, she had more or less forced her friends to lie cover her tracks. Also, constantly hiding was exhausting. She couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

Her phone rang softly. The eight-bit notes echoed for a while then shut.  Sunset signal that the coast was clear. Applejack hurriedly left the gym.

_Freedom at la-_

“Applejack!” From behind her, Rarity’s voice snapped like a whip, making Applejack flinch. “Stop right here!”

The country hick obeyed instinctively. Her body stopped and froze in place.

“Hey…” she said, not daring to turn around, “Rare… funny coincidence meeting you here…”

“Applejack. Look at me.”

She turned slowly but kept looking at her feet, in a stubborn attempt not to face her girlfriend.

“Look at me,” she asked, using that commanding tone again.

Applejack could not escape her fate any longer. She slowly rose her head to face the wrath of the fashionista. Her expression was not as angered as Applejack would have thought It was calm and neutral, which was both reassuring and worrying.

“Darling?” she asked in a cheerful tone that did nothing to reassure Applejack. “Did you avoid me on purpose?”

“Yeah”, she mumbled.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes, Rarity,” she admitted sheepishly.

Rarity sighed. “I’m really disappointed,” she stated. “Follow me.”

She had not used her commanding voice, but Applejack had no doubt she’d use it if she tried to flee again. And that would’ve been darn rude. She followed her reluctantly.

 

* * *

 

 

At this hour, Rarity’s sewing room was empty, which meant that Applejack would be all alone with her, with no escape. The door closed ominously behind her.

“Applejack?” Rarity said.

“Huh yeah?”

“Take me in your arms please I really need a hug…”

“Huh sure?” she let out, surprised as Rarity settled n her arms.

Rarity let out a sigh of contentment. “So… will you tell me why you hid from me all day long?”

“It was nothing…”

“Applejack…” she said with hints of panic in her voice, “tell me you aren’t dumping me…“

"What? No! Don’t be ridiculous.”

Rarity let out a sigh of pure relief and settled back in the hug.  "Then why? Did I do something wrong?“

"T'is pretty stupid… best we forget anything happened. I was a darn fool and I acted stupid.”

Queen Rarity’s voice was back instantly, making Applejack flinch nervously. “Applejack. Tell me.”

_No way around it I guess…_

“I had a dream last night,” she finally admitted. “A really bad dream. Can’t remember all of it but you wanted to put a dress on everyone but when I told you I fancied jeans you started to scream at me and hit me and you used that tone that is really hot sometimes but really scares me other times and I just was really confused.”

“I scare you?”

“Only sometimes… when you get all commanding and use you order voice… and also when you want to force me into fancy frilly clothes…”

“But I thought you loved them…”

“Well… I do… but sometimes I’d like something a bit more in my style.”

“But your style can be so…”

It lasted but a fraction of a second, but Rarity felt the disappointment. On Applejack face, in her body language.

“… but I’m sure I’m up to the challenge!” she corrected.

The result was immediate and totally worth it.

“Thanks, babe,” Applejack said, finally smiling and leaning for a kiss.

Rarity fiercely claimed it. They kissed for a time. Applejack stopped a moment, trying to catch her breath.

“Darn…”

“I have a whole day of missing affection to catch up with and a girlfriend to reassure about my intention. Believe me, you’ve seen nothing yet.” Her hands were playing on the edge of Applejack’s shirt and one could wonder how long it would be an effective protection against Rarity’s attention. “If that’s okay with you?”

“Of course it is.”


	2. Bad dreams again

Rarity was in the zone. No… ‘zone’ was way too much of an understatement… way too pedestrian. She was in her element, in her Queendom… Yes… That was the word. Rarity was in the Queendom of fashion and she was its supreme ruler.

The world around her bowed to her will and accepted her gracious gift.

“Dresses!” she screamed at the face of the universe.

“Jeans?” said a timid voice coming from behind her.

“How dare you?” she hissed.

She turned to face the offender. With a mere thought, she threw them on the ground.

“How dare you?” she repeated, putting her foot on her head in sign of victory. “You should know better! Why do I put up with you?”

The ruffian whimpered pathetically on the ground. Satisfied, Rarity leant toward them to identify the fashion criminal.

“Applejack?” she realised.

 

* * *

 

Rarity woke up, sweating and out of breath. She lifted her eye-patch, careful not to mess with her coiffure. The world of dresses was gone. In its place, was Canterlot’s High craft room.

“What a dreadful dream…” she whispered in the dark.

She sent a worried glance at Applejack. To her relief, she was soundly asleep, safe and sound. Then the relief let place to a deep sense of guilt.

 _Rarity you are not an abusive girlfriend!_  she scolded herself mentally. Yet the discussion of the day before was still vivid in her memory… as well as the frightened look of a blond girl at the feet of a Queen.

_Am I?_

 

* * *

 

Applejack woke up at break of dawn, feeling fresh and rested. It had taken some time to get used to Rarity (really) soft mattress but she was starting to get used to it. The fact that she only ever used them when a certain fashionista was also in it might have helped.

Surprisingly, said Rarity was not in the bed at the moment.

“Rare?” Applejack called.

“One minute, darling,” she answered.

Being already at the Canterlot High gave her time to be lazy in the bed for once so Applejack did exactly that and, true to her word, Rarity was there a few moments later, carrying a plate filled to the brim with breakfast food.

“Wow? Food in bed? I thought you didn’t want to stain the bedclothes?”

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” she said with a dismissing wave. “One exception from time to time won’t hurt.”

“If you say so!” Applejack said, not willing to risk a change of heart.

Applejack ate with gusto, but carefully enough to make sure she wouldn’t make a mess. Rarity seemed to be content with watching her eat.

“Say Rare,” Applejack said as she swallowed the last bite of a croissant, “do you have any spare clothes? I don’t really want to spend the whole day in the same clothes as yesterday.”

Rarity’s eyes lit up with excitement. Applejack blinked. In the interval, Rarity had had the time to pick up a pair of blue jeans from god knows where.

“Huh?”

“Do you like it?” she asked excitedly.

 _So this is what woke her up… she went sewing,_  Applejack thought, amused.  _I should have known._

Still, this was new. This looked like a pair of blue jeans. Rarity wasn’t fond of the jeans texture. “It lacks finesse” or something like that but this one looked like a true, 100% authentic blue jeans. With little to no decorations to boot. Applejack took it, curious, expecting a surprise of some sort. There were surprises. Six of them. Six, deep, functional, glorious pockets.

This was a simple tailor-made pair of blue jeans with six pockets.

“This… this is the most practical thing you’ve ever done…-” Applejack wiped a tear “-It’s so beautiful… Wait, I forgot an important date didn’t I?”

“No,” Rarity chuckled, “I just got some inspiration and I wanted to surprise you. I get it that you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! It’s amazing! You the best Rare.”

The compliment made her smile, but in a corner of her mind, a doubt persisted.

 

* * *

 A few days later

* * *

There was something wrong with Rarity.

Applejack could not deny it any longer. At first, the signs were easy to dismiss. The fashionista had been very sweet and affectionate for some reasons so Applejack didn’t worry too much. But little by little she noticed how less and less talkative she was. Once again she did not worry that much. After all, every time Rarity got “on the verge of a breakthrough” she’d get lost in her world and become a bit hard to reach at times. But it usually lasted a couple of days at worse and, even then, she’d at least talk about it from time to time until she found “l'étincelle”.

But not this time. In fact, it was as if Rarity didn’t want to talk at all… even asking her opinion on simple matters had become difficult.

School had made it hard to properly discuss the issue so Applejack had chosen to wait for the weekend to address the pear tree in the orchard but when Twilight had told her Rarity had been missing her French classes she decided that it couldn’t wait any longer and she knew she had made the right choice when she entered the craft room.

The place was a mess.

For a second Applejack wondered if someone had not come and sabotaged Rarity’s work. She may not as good with this whole fashion sense as Rarity but the first word that came to her mind seeing Rarity’s new line was “ugly”. The clothes were a nightmare of pockets and unlikely materials mixed without cohesion. Even Sweetie Belle couldn’t have done something _hhat_ / bad.

In the middle of the sea of atrocious clothes was the fashionista, struggling with her work.

“Rare?” Applejack called, clearly worried.

Rarity jumped at the sound, not having realised that she was not alone anymore.

“Who? Applejack! What are you… No! Don’t look!”

Several answers came to Applejack’s mind but only one thing mattered to her at that moment.

“You okay babe?”

“No…” Rarity sighed. “This is a catastrophe…”

“Just minute.” Applejack got next to the couch and pushed it effortlessly. It slid across the room, smoothly stopping its course behind Rarity. “You can go.”

She let herself fall dramatically on the sofa.

“You wanna talk about it?” Applejack asked softly as she went next to her.

“Maybe…”

“Take your time.”

“Applejack… be honest… am I an abusive girlfriend?”

“Is it about the other day? T'was just a dumb dream…”

“Answer me, Applejack.” She asked, more insistently than she wanted. She quickly covered her mouth, realising she had used her authoritative voice again.  She slowly took them out to add an imploring “Please?”

Applejack sighed and sat on the sofa. She patted her laps and Rarity took it as a cue to put her head on them. They stayed there a moment, with Applejack playing in her hair.

“Before I answer, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Rarity stayed there a moment, the contact obviously calming her.

“I made a dream… The same as yours I think. There was this beautiful dress utopia I was building… and then I attacked you when you asked for a pair of pants! Oh, darling, it was dreadful…”

“Babe, I know I’m not in place to say that but… that was just a dream. You’re not like that.”

“If that was the case I should not scare you…”

“Scare me? What do you…” Her own words came back to her mind. “Oh.”

Applejack took a deep breath. She was a fool not to have noticed sooner.

“Okay babe, listen. Yeah, I admit it’s scary how you can make me do things with your words… but it’s not that kind of feeling. It’s more like when you face the oldest, biggest tree on the orchard and you know you’re not that big. That’s awe Sugarcube, not fear. Besides you only use it to give me free designer clothes, that I sure as heck love I have to add and make me open up a bit about my feelings. That’s mighty far from abuse in my book. Would you ever use it to harm me?”

“No!” The very thought was repugnant to her.

“See?”

“I suppose…”

“Listen to me. Maybe in need a bit of time to get used to Queen Rarity, but you’re still  _my_ Princess. I knew it when we started dating and I love you just the way you are.”

Rarity laughed. “That was, 'corny as heck’ as you would say.”

“Oh shush!" 


	3. French idions

Twilight didn’t have Sunset’s ability to read mind (apparently this power could not be shared by holding hands or kissing, though more testing was required) nor did she have the social skills to read somebody’s mood with a glance (despite several readings on the subject), but after a few months in Canterlot’s High, she had picked up a few things. For instance, she could sense when her day was about to take a strange turn (and even considering the Equestrian magic that poured in the area, this happened statistically abnormally often).

So, when she spotted  Rarity running toward her with several encyclopaedias, bilingual dictionaries and maps of France all piled up atop of one of her magical crystal, she knew this would be a weird day.

As it turned out, she was right.

“Twilight!” Rarity asked frantically. “How does one become an Immortal?”

It took a second for Twilight to process the question. Even then she had a doubt about what she’d heard.

“Excuse me?”

“I need to correct a terrible flaw in the French language,” she started to explain with an increasingly fast pace, “but first, it seems I need to become Immortal. I asked Sunset but she told me I needed to become a pony princess. I do admit that I’d probably be fabulous as a winged unicorn, not speaking of the prestige to be part of royalty…” for a second she lost focus, the prospect of becoming a pony princess hijacking her brain.

“Rarity?”

“Oh sorry… Anyway, this would take way too long! And France probably won’t recognise my authority anyway. So how do French people do? You’ve been in France, you must know their secret!”

Twilight blinked several times as her brain computed the quite strange input it had just received. A few seconds later it sent a positive response to its owner.

“Do… do you mean becoming a member of the French Academy by any chance?” she slowly asked.

The answer seemed to relieve Rarity greatly. “Yes! Exactly! I knew you’d be able to help… So how do I do?”

“You don’t have to actually become immortal. It’s just a fancy title for their members.”

“Oh… well, that’s both reassuring and disappointing… Still, how does one become a member?”

“Well,” Twilight explained, “you’d have to wait for a place to become available and then be voted in, which requires being recognised as an authority of some sort in by the other members.”

Rarity took notes, which intrigued Twilight even more.

“Why do you want to become a member of the French Academy by the way?”

“Well it’s long and boring sto-” She stopped suddenly and panic flashed on her face as she seemed to see something behind Twilight. “Oh no! Twilight! _Whatever_ she says act as if everything was normal!” she whispered.

“What? Who?”

“Howdy Twilight!”

“Applejack?”

“Do I interrupt something?” Applejack asked as she joined her friends.

“No! of course not!” Rarity dismissed with a nervous laugh. “Twilight was just telling me about the French Academy! I thought you were busy helping Granny Smith in the kitchen,” she said, changing the subject.

“I was, but we finished a bit early and Dash and Pinkie told me you needed a French dictionary so here I am.”

She looked into her bag and took yet another dictionary for Rarity’s collection.

“Thank you…” she said, reluctantly adding yet another  _Labrune_ * to the pile of heavy books she was carrying.

“You want help with that?”

“Oh don’t worry…” She got closer and affectionately put a hand on Applejack’s forearm. “While I like watching you use those impressive muscles for my benefit, I have things under control.”

“If you say so, babe,” she answered with a warm smile and hints of a blush. “Well if you don’t need me, I’m gonna check on Apple Bloom. See you later Twilight. Je mange des enfants**, Rarity,” she said with a wink.

“You’re adorable, darling,” Rarity answered with what was probably the best smiling poker face ever made. Twilight wasn’t sure she’d fare that well. She was content to be silent with shock…

“What was that?” she asked once Applejack was out of sight.

“I don’t know! Someone told her that it meant something sweet and she apparently spent days perfecting her pronunciation just to tell it to me! She doesn’t even have an accent when she says it for goddess’ sake! How am I supposed to tell her what it means… that! I can’t let such a sweet gesture go to waste!”

“But you can’t let her say this kind of things in French and not correct her…”

“No of course not,” Rarity admitted.

Twilight let a sigh of relief.

“This is why I want to join the French Academy,” she continued, “so I can make this into a legitimate French expression.”

“What?” Twilight let out, completely dumbfounded.

“I’d love to stay and chat darling but I have a lot of work ahead of me. Au revoir!”

Twilight watched Rarity, her crystal and her collection of books and map disappear around the corner without a word. She could not comprehend what was happening so she just relied on her instinct: She reached for her phone and called Sunset.

“Sunset?”

“Yes, Twi?”

“Something weird happened…”

“Rarity and Applejack?”

“Yes.”

“Wait for a few seconds, you’ll understand.”

Right on cue, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash appeared from seemingly nowhere.

“You owe me twenty bucks Dashie!”

“Aw man!”

Pinkie giggled softly. “Tell you what: double or quits that she actually try to buy a ticket to France!”

“You’re on party girl!”

The two giggling girls waved at Twilight, still discussing the terms of their bet. A few moments later, they turned around the corner, following the fashionista’s track.

“What the…?”

“Pink Rainbow prank,” Sunset simply stated.

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think they’ll survive Rarity’s wrath?” Twilight asked after a time.

“Nope.”

“Thought so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's a pretty dumb pun... Really it's not even worth explaining. Just boo me and don't think about it.  
> ** I eat children. it literally means that. I eat children.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer was not Rarity’s favourite season. It had its perks of course. The last weeks of the Printemps-Été collections were always so interesting to work through and no school meant more time for her creative process and more time to spend with the girls.

_And more time to spend with THE girl._

She smiled at the thought. Summer definitely had its perks.

However, as fun as it may be, the heat was the bane of Rarity’s summer experience, and this week was just the. worst. possible. week.

It was an insufferable 43°C and rising and Rarity’s umbrella offered a clearly inadequate protection against the fiery ball in the sky.

_Princess Twilight told us her Celestia ruled over the sun. I wonder if we could make our Celestia in charge of that…_

♫~ Wise men say ♪ only fools rush in ♪ but I can’t help falling in love with you ~♫

The ring tone interrupted the train of thought. She quickly reached for the device and answered.

“Hello Darling, I’m on my way…”

“…”

“Oh! Hello, Miss Smith! How are you?”

“…”

“I’m fine despite the heat. Did Applejack forget her phone again?”

“…”

“Do you have a message for her? I will tell when I see her.”

“…”

“To come get her? But we’re supposed to meet at the theatre…”

“…”

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

Despite having taken care of the orchard with her family for years, harvesting of the summer apples was and would probably remain a chore for Applejack and the heatwave just comforted her in that feeling.

 _If only that was the only problem…_  she thought, wiping the sweat out of her face.

Due to an unusually warm year, the Honeycrisps had matured weeks earlier than usual, putting the Apple family into a pinch. They had to start the harvest but the local helpers they usually hired were not available yet.

This was why Applejack had taken upon herself to help with the harvest. This was not the first time she’d tried with predictable results, but this time she had Equestrian magic and experience on her side. But mostly Equestrian Magic.

At first, things had gone smoothly but as she reached the end of the Orchard, Applejack started to feel the weight of hot weather. Despite her Stetson, the sun was hitting hard on her head, almost literally, causing an increasingly painful headache and while she could carry her charge with relative ease, it was starting to take a toll on her stamina and cramps made moving around painful.

Now that she thought about it, she was really tired.

“Maybe this was not such a good idea,” she stated out loud, coaxing the last drop of water from her bottle. She checked her watch, struggling to read the digit through the sweat in her eyes and the throbbing pain in her head. It was later than she’d expected but she had more than enough time to get back, prepare and go meet Rarity.

_I just need to get back and take a shower._

That was the plan. Instead, Applejack went to the closest tree, sit and fainted.

* * *

The farmer woke up to the feeling of a fresh cloth on her forehead and fingers playing with her hair. This was good. Good enough to forget about the heat.

“Rarity?” she said, opening her eyes.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she answered with a warm smile. “Glad to see I’m the one you think of when someone’s caressing your hair in your sleep. Are you feeling better?”

“I suppose…what happened? Why are you here? Wait! The movie!”

“To answer your questions, you overdid it again,” she teased, tapping her girlfriend’s nose. “Your granny called me to tell me that you were gone picking apples, alone, in the heat. As she foresaw, you suffered from heat exhaustion. Concerning the movie, it’s too late for that, darling. The screening will start in less than ten minutes.”

“Darnit!” she swore, straightening herself. “I’m so sorry babe, I know you wanted to see that movie…”

“It’s okay, dearest,” she reassured.

“But it’s from your favourite book series!”

“From what I’ve heard that movie was not the best adaptation and the casting choice was truly questionable." Her expression hardened for a second. "And the costumes were simply ahistorical…”

“Oh…”

“To be honest, I just wanted an excuse to cuddle with my girlfriend in an AC room. The film was just a bonus.”

“I guess you’ll have to settle with a picnic under the shadow of a big apple tree.”

“Do I still get the cuddles?”

“They’re mandatory, babe,” Applejack laughed while taking her girlfriend in her arms.

“Then I suppose I shall be content with it,” Rarity sighed, settling in the hug.

“You know…” Applejack let out after a few minutes. “I might need someone to check on me while I pick apples… You know? In case I overdo it again.”

“I think I might know the perfect person to help.”

Summer had its perks.


	5. Hair Care

Applejack should have seen it coming, but she didn’t.

All the signs had been there, all the little hints that this moment was coming. She had had a rough couple of weeks, between the preparation for the summer storms, the storms themselves and the summer race in the Everfree Rainbow had dragged her in… She had had little time to take care of herself and the time she had, she had dedicated to other stuff. She had been warned many times about the consequences but she had paid no heed. Her friend’s had told her to be careful.  _She_  had told her to be careful.

But she had not listened.

The moment Granny Smith, deaf-as-a-post-and-a-half Granny Smith, had told her to check the noise in the barn, she should have guessed something was wrong.

But there she was.

The door of the barn closed ominously, slowly behind her, its rusty hinges pained whines adding to the drama. She wouldn’t escape there, that was for sure. She sent a glance to the roof, maybe she could reach the hole in the…

“It has been repaired last week, Darling,” a voice,  _her voice_ , said victoriously.

She quickly shifted toward the trap leading to the cellar, hidden from view by crates and boxes. From there she could…

“Your granny locked it because  _someone_  told her that Rainbow might have suspicions about your cider cache.”

The situation was dire but it was just a lock maybe she could…

“Oh come on! You would let Rainbow have access to your cider rather than let me win?”

Applejack sighed, then smiled. “Nah. You won this one, fair and square.”

Rarity hugged her from behind. “You will not regret this!”

“I know, babe.”

“Now, we have lost enough time. Let me take care of this glorious blond mane of yours.”

* * *

An hour had passed. Half of it had been Rarity applying shampoos, conditioners, and various scented products that Applejack could not differentiate from each other. The other half had been mainly them waiting for her hair to dry. Now Rarity was combing them with utmost care. Applejack didn’t know she did it, but she always knew which angle would get rid of the knots in a painless and efficient way, making the experience highly relaxing.

“Are you having fun, darling?”

Applejack hummed in approval.

“Good.”

There was more to it, Applejack could feel it, so she waited in silence for the fashionista to let it out.

“Tell me Applejack,” she let out seriously. “I am not bothering you with this, am I?”

“What brought that out?”

“You honestly have to ask?” she retorted with an odd mix of sarcasm and honest curiosity.

“Well… To tell the honest truth I love it when you take care of my hair.”

“Why do you have to make it so difficult, then?”

“Well… it’s not so much the fact that you’d take care of my hair that poses a problem. It’s just that it takes so much time… And you’ve got the worst sense of timing and priority I’ve ever seen. If I let you have it your way, you’d do my hair in the middle of a harvest… or during a storm.”

“Oh darling, you’re exage-” Applejack moved her head, slowly and cautiously so her gaze could meet Rarity’s. “- Okay, I admit I might not be the best at assessing priorities. But if that is the problem why did you try to flee earlier?”

Applejack blushed slightly.

She could tell her that “Let-me-take-care-of-your-glorious-blond-mane” Rarity brought some kind of fight or flight response, which was true enough. But she knew that the true reason was different: she simply loved that Rarity chased after her. In the same way a child loved playing tag. The way her girlfriend tried to catch her, made sure she could get her and take care of her showed some real drive. It was definitely childish but it always made her feel warm inside.

“I like it when you chase me.”

The comb faltered slightly, just the tiniest nudge in Applejack’s scalp. She probably wouldn’t have noticed, if not for Rarity’s usual expertise.

Rarity finally spoke, slowly, choosing her words carefully. “Well… I admit that despite the frustration of seeing you actively avoid taking care of your coiffure, I admit that there’s something quite… exhilarating about the thrill of the chase.”

Applejack smiled.

“However, I’d love if we could share that moment a bit more often? I really like taking care of your hair.”

Applejack’s smile grew wider.

“I like it too.”

“So do we have a deal?”

“I’ll let you into my hair more often.”

“And I will keep chasing you for it.”

They kept silent for a moment, Rarity brushing, Applejack being brushed.

Granny had told her once to find a partner who “keep up with her shenanigans”. Maybe that wasn’t exactly what she had in mind but it was not that bad.

“Love ya, babe.”

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
